1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus, and more particularly to a recording apparatus which forms an image by depositing droplets of ink onto paper forming a recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
If a porous base material is used as a supporting body in an inkjet paper (recording medium) which is used in an inkjet printer, for example, then ink permeates into the supporting body, and cockling (wrinkling) occurs due to the swelling and easing of stress in the paper fibers caused by absorption and drying of the ink solvent in the recorded image area, and thereby image quality declines greatly, smoothness and luster decline, and print-through to the rear side occurs.
In response to the problem of cockling of this kind, in order to suppress cockling in an inkjet printing method which uses a water-based ink, for example, there is known a one-pass printing method which carries out printing by supplying the water-based ink to a fixed long head and emitting a water-based inkjet ink from the ink head onto normal paper which is conveyed on a conveyance table, in which a device for pressing the normal paper immediately after all of the ink from the ink head has been deposited is arranged (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-196417).
Furthermore, technology is also known according to which, even in the case of using a recording medium having a base member made of a material that is sensitive to heat, such as resin, for example, in order to remove the deformation, such as wrinkling, occurring in the recording medium during heating by the heating and fixing unit, before the recording medium is cooled, a pressing roller mechanism is arranged which presses against the surface of the recording medium in a state of heated conveyance in the output region of the heating and fixing unit and at least one roller constituting the pressing roller mechanism is composed in such a manner that it can be advanced toward and retracted from the surface of the recording medium (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-181816).
However, in the above-described related art, although the range of pressing force of the pressing device (roller) for suppressing cockling is limited, the cockling may be suppressed excessively depending on the rigidity (width and thickness) of the paper and the extent of the existing cockling, and there is a risk of adversely producing severe creasing.